


The Water’s Fine

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: First off, and you’ll know the line when you see it, but while writing this I immediately remembered that ‘I’m washing me and my clothes’ vine and pictured Snafu doing that instead and died of laughter.That aside, this fic is due once again to @peachessir, who spent the early part of this afternoon discussing Sledgefu and other The Pacific related things, and it was wonderful and also inspirational. Hence, this fic. Also, warning, we get nsfw again. I’m not going to explain myself, I’m just going to call this self-care.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 6





	The Water’s Fine

Disgusting was putting it mildly. 

No, actually, it was not even mild. Less than mild, not nearly a strong enough word for the filth hanging onto him and Eugene. He didn’t know if a strong enough word even existed. 

“It ain’t gonna rain,” Eugene whimpered as they walked to the beach, watching the next set of boys head out to where they’d just returned from. “This sun is just baking it all onto us. I’ve never felt so…” 

“Gross, terrible, filthy, uh…icky?” Snafu tossed out. 

“All of those, at once,” Eugene replied. “What I wouldn’t give for a bath.” 

“Well, we ain’t got that,” Snafu said. “But we do got something like it.” 

“A bucket full of water you’ve been hidin’ somehow?” 

“Nah. Big ol’ bathtub is right out there,” Snafu said, and pointed towards the ocean. 

Eugene gave him a look, and Snafu shrugged. 

“I know it ain’t perfect. Not my ideal either. But it ain’t likely to rain, and I don’t know about you, but I’d rather do something, anything, to get something near clean.” 

He watched Eugene peer over to the rest of the camp, presumably looking for the other men. 

“Tell you what. Our clothes are dirty too, right?” 

Eugene nodded, and glared down at his own uniform. 

“So, to start, we’ll just run in with ‘em on. Again, nothin’ is coming out of this as clean as we want it, but it’ll be better than it is now. Then we can strip ‘em off and focus on cleaning us. If anyone else comes over in the meantime, by then we’ll be doin’ our thing and them theirs and they won’t give it no mind anyway.” 

“Won’t bother me if anyone else comes over,” Eugene scoffed as they tromped onto the sand. Their weapons and other accouterments had already been left back with Burgie and the other boys near their tents, leaving them in just their clothes, nothing to leave on the sand except their boots. 

“Okay. Awful quick to say something though,” Snafu teased. 

“Let ‘em come over and stare at us if they want. I don’t care, I know where I’ll be looking,” Eugene said, and immediately blushed. 

Snafu raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Oh yeah?” 

Eugene charged towards the water instead of answering, and Snafu followed. 

The water was warm, and even if it wasn’t a proper bath it felt fantastic, even with the salt water hitting the various small cuts and gouges he’d accumulated over the past few days. That pain was worth it to feel any of the dirt and muck and blood and everything else wash away. 

“Careful. Coral is sharp, and if you go out too far past it you gotta be ready to swim proper,” Snafu warned as Eugene continued to traipse into the surf. “We’re not the only thing in here either, so be mindful.” 

“You tellin’ me any creature in here is gonna wanna take a bite out of us?” Eugene smirked. “I think they just smelled us, and went as far away as possible. We just destroyed an ecosystem by walking in here.” 

Snafu laughed, and carefully dropped down under the water, avoiding the coral as he let the water run through his curls. “Guess it’s ours then. They’re gonna have to rename this section of coral for us.” 

“What? The ‘Jesus, What Is That Smell Ridge?’ Maybe, ‘What Died And Rotted Here Coral?’” Eugene laughed and shook his head. 

Snafu nearly laughed but found his breath gone as Eugene stripped his jacket and shirt off, and tossed them towards the sand. “Uh…maybe yeah.” 

He stripped his own jacket and shirt off, tossing them so they landed just near Eugene’s on the sand. He moved closer to Eugene, carefully, as he navigated the coral and waves. 

“You were right, this isn’t half-bad. Still wish we could have a good bath with more soap and non-salt water, but I’m feelin’ better,” Eugene said. His smile was the brightest damn thing Snafu had seen, and he wondered what else he could do so he could keep seeing it again and again. 

His mind short-circuited slightly then as Eugene undid his pants, and gripped Snafu’s shoulder with one hand as he tried to pull them off. 

“Sorry, but I’m gonna fall onto this coral otherwise, and I’ll never get these things off without help,” Eugene giggled. 

“I can help,” Snafu said quickly, feeling the blush take over his face and everywhere else as he let a hand fall to Eugene’s waistband, helping to pull them down, then returning to Eugene’s waist to hold him up as Eugene finally managed to get them off. 

He knew he needed to let go. He should let go. 

But he didn’t want to, and Eugene’s hand softly resting still on his shoulder let him know he didn’t want him to. 

They were quiet as Eugene’s hands finally moved to undo Snafu’s pants, helping him out of his while the waves crashed around them. Blessedly, everyone else was still far away at the camp, off the beach, giving them something like privacy. 

Which he was all the more grateful for as they finally crashed together, lips against lips and hands wandering. They’d been standing on this part of the coral far too long, and he could feel it slicing into his feet just a bit, but it hardly mattered when his feet were already a mess of sores and blisters, and he had Eugene warm against him. 

“We should get off of this; my feet are bleeding,” Eugene murmured. 

“Yeah I’m, Jesus, this is a lot of blood,” Snafu hissed as he took Eugene’s hand and carefully led them back to shore, wincing with every step. 

“We’ll be fine,” Eugene said. 

Snafu nodded, despite wanting to scream as soon as his feet hit the sand. “Just fine.” 

“Unrelated note, I see a lovely little hidden spot, over there, you see it?” Eugene asked, using his other hand to point it out. 

“I do,” Snafu said. “Looks like a place a fella could just lay down, and not be on his feet, and have a bit of privacy.” 

“Is it gonna hurt more to run, or for us to go slow?” Eugene asked with a wince, pulling one foot up off of the sand. 

“Both, both are gonna hurt,” Snafu said. “We can make it though.” 

And he was damn determined to make it too. That little spot meant not just a chance to keep their feet off the sand, but a chance to keep being close to Eugene, who was holding onto his hand like it was a lifeline. 

Clothes in their other hands, they reached the spot and dropped them before dropping to the sand themselves. 

“This is better,” Snafu sighed. 

“Much better,” Eugene murmured. 

Their eyes met, and that was all it took to bring the moment back (though he knew that anyone who might have seen them walking out of the water and on the beach would have been very aware of the ‘moment’ still being there for both of them.) 

He rolled on top of Eugene, who was adorably clingy, immediately wrapping his legs around Snafu’s hips to keep him close. He was well aware that while this spot was somewhat sheltered from everyone else, there was still a chance someone could walk in on them. 

However, he wasn’t prepared to let that stop him from peppering Eugene with kisses, leaving hickeys on his chest and shoulders, and grinding his hips against Eugene’s like it was the last thing he’d do in his life. 

“You’re so goddamn loud,” Snafu smiled, breaking their latest kiss and nipping at Eugene’s lips. “I like it.” 

“If we get caught,” Eugene said, apparently attempting to sound serious, but immediately giggled. “There’s no explaining it. Why am I worrying, we couldn’t explain it anyway.” 

“Sure we could,” Snafu said, slowing his hips so their cocks were still against each other, but it was almost painful not to push closer, faster. If he had his way, the underwear would be off and gone and they’d be doing what he knew they both wanted to do (and that Eugene kept reminding him of, every time he used his legs to try and pull Snafu closer than humanly possible.) “You just got a horrible cramp in your back, out there standin’ on the coral.” 

“Oh, yes, of course,” Eugene smiled, then whimpered as Snafu bit gently at his neck. “Horrible cramp. Couldn’t even walk back to camp with it.” 

“Not at all. That would have been downright dangerous,” Snafu added, fighting to hold himself back. There were two things he knew for sure in the moment: that he wanted to come as close to when Eugene did as he could manage, and that they would need to run back in the water for at least a moment or two before heading back to camp. “So I had to help you work it out. Right here, away from everyone else because…” 

“Because you knew it would be a lot of work, to get rid of that cramp,” Eugene whimpered, his hips rutting faster against Snafu’s. “And no one else would want to see it because…they just wouldn’t, fuck.” 

He could feel Eugene come, his cock pulsing underneath the fabric between them, and finally let himself go with a moan that he just barely managed to quiet by burying his face in Eugene’s shoulder. 

For a moment, breathing hard, arms around each other, they lay in the sand. For a moment, he could pretend. That they would get up after this, and instead be back home, leaving the beach to go to a hotel or an apartment or somewhere they could be together. For a moment, they were safe and there was nothing but the waves and the feeling of being close. 

“Thank you for helping me with that uh…cramp,” Eugene giggled, and there was that smile again, and Snafu wished he could capture the image, and carry it with him wherever he went. Both for himself, and so he could show it to Eugene whenever he was tired or sad or upset, and he could see just how gorgeous he was when he smiled. 

“Thank you for helping me with mine,” Snafu replied. “Think we might help each other out with other…cramps, if they come up?” 

“I would like that,” Eugene’s kiss was gentle before he started to get up, and reached for Snafu’s hand. 

“I’d like that too,” Snafu said, pressing a kiss to Eugene’s hand as he took it, and let Eugene lead them to the ocean, so they could clean themselves off once again. This time, not feeling filthy, but feeling wonderful and in love.


End file.
